wrestlingattitudefandomcom_es-20200215-history
John Cena
John Felix Anthony Cena (n. 23 de abril de 1977), es un actor, cantante de Hip Hop y luchador profesional estadounidense. Está trabajando actualmente en la empresa World Wrestling Entertainment, en su marca RAW. Cena es 5 veces Campeón Mundial: 3 veces Campeón de la WWE y 2 veces Campeón Mundial Peso Pesado. También destacan sus tres reinados como Campeón de los Estados Unidos de la WWE y sus dos reinados como Campeón Mundial en Parejas de la WWE. También es el ganador del Royal Rumble 2008. Carrera Carrera universitaria Cena nació el 23 de abril de 1977 en West Newbury, Massachusetts. Asistió al Springfield College en Springfield, Massachusetts. Ahí logró llegar a ser seleccionado como All-American en la División III de la NCAA en la posición de Center en el equipo de fútbol americano de esta universidad, utilizando el número 54. Se graduó de Springfield en 1998, con un título en Fisiología del Ejercicio con la meta puesta en seguir una carrera profesional como fisicoculturista. World Wrestling Entertainment (2002-presente) Ohio Valley Wrestling Cena estuvo en la Ohio Valley Wrestling y la Ultimate Pro Wrestling antes de ser llamado al plantel principal. 2002-2003 La primera lucha televisada de Cena en la WWE fue el 27 de junio del 2002, donde se enfrentó a Kurt Angle en respuesta a un reto que éste había lanzado, perdiendo Cena tras un "Roll-up". Después de la derrota de Cena, entró en un pequeño Feudo con Chris Jericho, con quien se enfrentó en varios programas de SmackDown y venció en Vengance. En octubre se unió a Billy Kidman para participar en un torneo para coronar a los primeros Campeones en Parejas de la WWE, pero perdieron en la primera ronda. La siguiente semana Cena traicionó a Kidman, culpándolo por la derrota sufrida. Durante las siguientes semanas, comenzó a usar un Gimmick de rapero. En la primera mitad del 2003 Cena retó en varias ocasiones al entonces Campeón de la WWE Brock Lesnar. Durante ese feudo, estrenó un nuevo movimiento especial, el FU. Finalmente tuvo su lucha con Lesnar en Backlash 2003 ganando un torneo, pero no pudo ganar el campeonato. Hacia final de año, entró en feudo con Kurt Angle, antes de volverse nuevamente Face. Participó en el Equipo Angle en Survivor Series 2003, donde fue el único superviviente de su equipo junto con Chris Benoit. 2004-2005 thumb|Big Show vs. John Cena Cena participó en el Royal Rumble 2004, donde estuvo entre los 6 participantes finales, pero fue eliminado por Big Show, por lo que ambos entraron en un feudo, peleando por el Campeonato de los Estados Unidos de Big Show en WrestleMania XX, ganando el campeonato Cena. Cena retuvo el campeonato hasta julio, cuando el Manager General de SmackDown! Kurt Angle le quitó el campeonato después de que Cena lo atacara. Recuperó el campeonato en No Mercy 2004 derrotando a Booker T en la lucha final del Mejor de 5 Luchas, pero su reinado acabó cuando el debutante Carlito le quitó el campeonato el 7 de octubre de 2004, por lo que ambos empezaron un feudo, donde Cena fue acusado de protagonizar una lucha en un bar con un amigo de Carlito, llamado Jesús. Durante la pelea, Jesús lesionó a Cena, por lo que estuvo un mes fuera del ring, Cena en realidad se encontraba grabando su primera película, The Marine. Cuando Cena regresó el 18 de noviembre de 2004 recuperó el Campeonato de los Estados Unidos derrotando a Carlito, debutando con un nuevo campeonato giratorio. Cena nuevamente participó en Royal Rumble 2005, esta vez quedando dentro de los 2 participantes finales. Tanto él como el luchador de RAW Batista fueron eliminados al mismo tiempo, haciendo que la lucha terminara, pero Vince McMahon ordenó que la lucha se reiniciara entre ambos luchadores, donde Batista resultó ganador.Este caso fue igual que la Royal Rumble de 1994, donde Bret Hart y Lex Luger se cayeron al mismo tiempo, pero, mientras que ellos fueron nombrados co-campeones, en esta se ordenó acabar el combate. El siguiente mes, derrotó a Kurt Angle en la final de un torneo para determinar el retador por el Campeonato de la WWE en WrestleMania 21. Como retador N°1, inició un feudo con el entonces Campeón de la WWE, John Bradshaw Layfield y The Cabinet, durante el cual perdió su Campeonato de los Estados Unidos con el miembro de dicho equipo, Orlando Jordan. JBL y Jordan destrozaron el campeonato giratorio de Cena, devolviendo el título normal. En WrestleMania 21 Cena derrotó a JBL, ganando el Campeonato de la WWE. John nuevamente inventó un campeonato giratorio mientras que JBL mantuvo la réplica original y reclamó que él seguía siendo el campeón de la WWE. Cena obtuvo el control de ambas replicas después de un I Quit Match en Judgment Day 2005. Su carrera en SmackDown! se terminó cuando Eric Bishoff le nombró como nuevo miembro de RAW el 6 de junio de 2005. Después de arrivar a RAW, inmediatamente entró en un feudo con Chris Jericho y Christian. Durante este feudo, se transformó en enemigo del Manager General de RAW, Eric Bischoff, porque no quería acatar los "juegos políticos" de Bischoff. Bischoff transformó la estadía de Cena en RAW en un infierno y Chris Jericho intentó sin éxito derrotarlo por el campeonato. El 22 de agosto, derrotó a Jericho en una lucha de "You're Fired" por el Campeonato de la WWE. Después de la lucha, con Jericho despedido de RAW debido a su derrota, Kurt Angle ingresó en el ring y atacó a Cena, con Bischoff señalando que Angle era el nuevo retador N°1 por el Campeonato de la WWE. Después de varias semanas de ataques por parte de ambos luchadores, en Unforgiven 2005 se enfrentaron, con una derrota para Cena por descalificación, después de que golpeara a Angle con el campeonato. Los dos se enfrentaron nuevamente en Survivor Series 2005 el siguiente mes, donde derrotó a Angle esta vez de manera "limpia". La noche después de Survivor Series, defendió su campeonato en una "Triple Amenaza" con la única regla de rendición frente a Chris Masters y Kurt Angle. Cena ganó la lucha, estrenando su nuevo finisher especial de rendición, la STFU. 2006 thumb|left|Cena vs. Edge en Unforgiven 2006 En el evento New Year's Revolution 2006, sobrevivió la Cámara de Eliminación, pero Edge entró y utilizó su Contrato de Dinero en el Banco, ganándole el Campeonato WWE. Tres semanas después, en el Royal Rumble 2006, Cena recuperó el Campeonato de la WWE de manos de Edge. En RAW se realizó un torneo donde el ganador fue Triple H, contra el cual Cena se enfrentó y derrotó en WrestleMania 22. Semanas después, en Backlash 2006, Cena retuvo el campeonato nuevamente, esta vez en una Triple Amenaza frente a Edge y Triple H. Sin embargo, perdería el título contra Rob Van Dam en ECW One Night Stand 2006. En Vengeance 2006, Cena se enfrentó y derrotó a Sabu en un Extreme Lumberjack Match. Después de esto, en la edición de RAW del 3 de julio participo en una triple amenaza por el Campeonato de la WWE contra el campeón Rob Van Dam y Edge, finalmente la lucha la ganó Edge. Luego Cena entró en feudo con el Campeón de la WWE, Edge se enfrentarían en Saturday Night's Main Event donde Cena ganó por descalificación. En SummerSlam 2006, Cena y Edge nuevamente se enfrentaron por el título, con victoria para Edge. Finalmente, en Unforgiven 2006, Cena derrotó a Edge, ganado su tercer Campeonato de la WWE en un Tables, Ladders and Chairs Match. En Cyber Sunday 2006 se enfrentó al Campeón Mundial Peso Pesado Booker T y al Campeón de la ECW The Big Show, con un triunfo para King Booker, debido a que K-Fed atacó a Cena, ayudando a Booker a retener el campeonato mundial. Cena continuó su feudo con Big Show y se enfrentaron en Survivor Series 2006, donde estuvo como capitán de su propio equipo, que contaba con Kane, Bobby Lashley, Rob Van Dam y Sabu, los cuales lucharon contra el equipo de Big Show, cuyos integrantes eran Finlay, Montel Vontavious Porter, Umaga, Test y el propio Big Show. Cena ganó la lucha, quedando como único superviviente junto con Lashley. En Armageddon 2006 formó pareja con Batista para derrotar a Finlay y King Booker. 2007 thumb|Cena aplicando un Fu a Khali en One Night Stand 2007 En New Year's Revolution 2007 Cena derrotó a Umaga, terminando con el invicto de 8 meses de Umaga. Más tarde, en el Royal Rumble 2007 volvió a derrotar a Umaga en un Last Man Standing Match. El día después del Royal Rumble, en RAW, Cena hizo pareja con Shawn Michaels para enfrentarse a Rated-RKO por el Campeonato Mundial en Parejas, ganando la lucha y consiguiendo Cena junto a su Campeonato de la WWE, el de Parejas a la vez. En No Way Out 2007, Cena y Michaels se enfretaron a Batista y a Undertaker, con triunfo para Cena y Michaels. El 1 de abril, en WrestleMania 23, defendió su título ante Shawn Michaels, donde Cena venció tras aplicarle el STFU. Al día siguiente en RAW, Michaels traicionó a Cena, perdiendo ambos el Campeonato Mundial en Parejas frente a The Hardys en una Battle Royal de equipos. En Backlash 2007 puso su titulo en juego ante Randy Orton, Edge y Shawn Michaels en una Fatal-4-Way, en donde salió nuevamente victorioso. En Judgment Day 2007, Cena venció a The Great Khali, convirtiéndose en la primera persona que conseguía una rendición por parte de Khali. Durante esa rendición el pie de Khali estuvo en la cuerda inferior, lo que el árbitro no vio, por lo que Khali reclamó revancha, teniéndola en Saturday Night's Main Event y WWE One Night Stand 2007, perdiendo Cena en el primer evento en una lucha no titular y venciendo en el segundo en un Falls Count Anywhere match con el Campeonato de la WWE en juego. En Vengeance 2007, Cena volvió a retener el Campeonato de la WWE, esta vez frente a Mick Foley, Bobby Lashley, King Booker y Randy Orton. Un mes después, en Great American Bash 2007, defendió con éxito su título frente a Bobby Lashley. Después empezó un feudo con Randy Orton, peleando en SummerSlam 2007 y Unforgiven 2007, venciendo Cena en la primera y perdiendo por descalificación en la segunda, reteniendo su campeonato. El 2 de octubre de 2007 fue anunciado en WWE.com que Cena sufrió una grave lesión, un desgarro en su pectoral mayor , por lo cual debió dejar su Campeonato de la WWE vacante, terminando con su reinado de 385 días. Debido a esta lesión, Cena estuvo en rehabilitación 4 meses. Esta lesión fue causa de una pelea entre él y Mr. Kennedy, pero le fue atribuida por la WWE a Randy Orton. En el evento especial realizado el 7 de diciembre, televisado el 24 de diciembre, por la WWE llamado Tribute to the Troops, Cena hizo una aparición vestido de Papá Noel, atacando a Mr. McMahon. 2008-2009 thumb|Cena como WHC En el Royal Rumble, hizo su regreso participando en el Royal Rumble match entrando el número 30, consiguiendo eliminar finalmente a Triple H, ganando el encuentro. En el siguiente programa de RAW Cena decidió retar a Orton No Way Out en lugar de hacerlo en WrestleMania XXIV. En No Way Out derrotó al Campeón de la WWE Randy Orton por descalificación, después de que Orton golpeara al árbitro. En la siguiente edición de Raw consiguió clasificarse para luchar por el Campeón de la WWE en WrestleMania XXIV, en la que se enfrentó a Randy Orton y Triple H, ganando la lucha Orton. En Backlash, Triple H derrotó a John Cena, JBL y Randy Orton, ganando el Campeonato de la WWE. Más tarde en Judgment Day, John Cena derrotó a JBL después de un "FU", al igual que en One Night Stand, donde lo derrotó cuando lo hizo sangrar con una cadena en un First Blood Match. En Night of Champions fue derrotado por Triple H perdiendo su oportunidad de volver a ganar el Campeonato de la WWE. En el evento The Great American Bash, JBL se enfrentó y derrotó a John Cena, en un Parking Lot Brawl, consiguiendo su primera victoria sobre Cena en un evento pague-por-ver. Posteriormente, entró en un feudo con Batista, con quien ganó el Campeonato Mundial en Parejas al derrotar a Cody Rhodes y Ted DiBiase el 4 de agosto en RAW, sólo para perderlo una semana después el 11 de agosto en RAW contra Cody y Ted. Finalmente, en SummerSlam, Batista derrotó a Cena después de aplicarle un "Batista Bomb". Días después, sufrió una lesión que lo obligó a someterse a una cirugía. Regresó en Survivor Series, derrotando a Chris Jericho y ganando el Campeonato Mundial Peso Pesado por primera vez en su carrera. Tras retenerlo en Armageddon frente a Jericho y en Royal Rumble frente a JBL, participó en la Cámara de Eliminación de No Way Out, donde puso el campeonato en juego. En la Cámara de Eliminación, fue derrotado por Edge, quien eventualmente fue el ganador del combate y nuevo campeón. Sin embargo, recibió otra oportunidad por el campeonato frente a Edge y The Big Show en WrestleMania XXV, donde salió victorioso y ganó el campeonato por segunda vez. Al Siguiente dia en RAW Vickie Guerrero anuncio que para Backlash 2009 se enfrentaria Cena contra Edge en un Last Man Standing Match, en la cual perdio su titulo tras la intervencion de The Big Show, quien le aplico el Chokeslam en la zona de la pirotecnia, y Cena no se pudo levantar a la cuenta de 10. La noche siguiente en RAW hizo que Big Show perdiera una pelea por el #1 contender al WWE Championship contra Batista. La siguiente semana en Raw anunciaron que Cena y Big Show se enfrentaran en Judgment Day 2009, en la cual Cena vencio al gigante con un Attitude Adjustment. En lucha thumb|Cena aplicando el FU a Viscera *'Movimientos finales' **''Attitude Adjustment / Throwback / FU'' (Fireman's carry takeover) **''STF / STFU '' (Stepover Toehold Sleeper) *'Movimientos de firma' **''Five Knuckle Shuffle'' (Fist drop con burlas) **''Freestyle'' / Protoplex (Jumping release Fisherman Suplex) **''Killswitch'' / Protobomb (Spin out modified side slam) **Flying shoulder block **Twisting belly to belly side slam **Repeating Clotheslines **Sitout hiptoss **Running one handed bulldog **Diving leg drop bulldog *'Managers' **Kenny Bolin **B-2 **Redd Dogg *'Apodos' **The Doctor of Thugonomics **'The Champ' **The Chain Gang Soldier **'The Chain Gang Commander' **The Marine Campeonatos y logros thumb|Cena con el WWE Championship *'Ohio Valley Wrestling' **OVW Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) **OVW Southern Tag Team Championship (1 vez) – con Rico Constantino **UPW Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'World Wrestling Entertainment' **WWE Championship (3 veces) **World Heavyweight Championship (2 veces) **WWE United States Championship (3 veces) **World Tag Team Championship (2 veces) – con Shawn Michaels (1) y Batista (1) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI Lucha del año - 2007, vs. Shawn Michaels **PWI Luchador que más ha mejorado - 2003 **PWI Luchador más popular - 2004 **PWI Luchador más popular - 2005 **PWI Luchador más popular - 2007 **PWI Feudo del Año – 2006, vs. Edge **PWI Luchador del Año - 2006 **PWI Luchador del Año - 2007 **Ranqueado N°46 en los PWI 500 del 2002 **Ranqueado N°12 en los PWI 500 del 2003 **Ranqueado N°7 en los PWI 500 del 2004 **Ranqueado N°2 en los PWI 500 del 2005 **Ranqueado N°1 en los PWI 500 del 2006 **Ranqueado N°1 en los PWI 500 del 2007 **Ranqueado Nº9 en los PWI 500 del 2008 *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter' **WON Luchador del año - 2007 **Mejor personaje - 2003, Rapero **Luchador más carismático - 2006 **Luchador más carismático - 2007 **Mejor en entrevistas - 2007 **Luchador que más dinero genera - 2007 Filmografía *The Marine como John Triton (2006) *12 Rounds como Danny Fisher (2009) Categoría:Wrestlers Categoría:Wrestlers de la WWE